Change Your Mind
by Green Gallant
Summary: A look at the dysfunctional friendship that exsists between Sam and Freddie. May evolve into songfic.


_This is..I'm not even sure what inspireed this one now. I guess it was from that blooper episode they aired last weekend. But anyway I'd decided to try something that'll explore the dynamic of this relationship. Mind you it wont be romantic. I think mainly just did it to see how this would work. So enjoy. _

**_Change Your Mind_**

"What the hell?!" someone yelled.

Freddy turned away from his cart in the loft as the pounding footsteps of Sam quickly approached the studio. A moment later she burst through the door nearly breaking the glass as it slammed against the wall with a look of anger. Instinctly he took a step back hoping the cart might offer some protection.

"Sam?" he said catiously.

"Whatever it was I didnt do it." he said still hiding behind the cart.

"Have you _seen_ our comments page lately?" she said still yelling at him. He took another step back.

"No...why?" he asked. In that same moment she marched over and grabbed him digging her nails into his shoulder.

"No Sam! Argh!" he yelled as she dragged him across the studio and threw him to the floor infront of the big screen. Freddy groaned as she picked him up and forced him to look at the screen bringing it out simotaniously.

"What is your deal?!" he groaned as she pressed harder into his shoulder.

"This!" she said guesturing to the screen.

Breaking free of her, he looked up at the screen but couldnt figure out what had incured the young girl's wrath...or why she was taking it out on him? Sam looked back at him furious before answering.

"There are people on there that think we should go out. Can you belive that?!" she spat. Freddy flinched as the spit reached his eye and wiped it away with his hand. Until it finally hit him.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah! I know right?" she said as she marched around him and made her way to the screen.

"Why would anyone think we'd go out? Unless...did you tell them about the kiss?" she growled.

"No Sam!" he said as he started to back away from her.

Sam's eyes turned to daggers prompting Freddy to run. Sam lunged at him and brought him to the floor before he could even get around her and wrenched his arm behind his back.

"Hey come on Sam! Ow! Ow! Do you really think I'd tell anyone about it? OW!" he yelled all the louder.

"You better not be lying if you value your arm." she warned.

"I'm not!" he yelled.

"You promise?" she growled.

"I swear to God!" he yelled once more.

Sam finally gave up and flung his arm that fell lifelessly to his side as she got up. Freddy got up a second later cradeling his left arm and limped over to his computer.

"Look I dont know where they get it from. I didnt want to say anything, but I've been getting comments like that for a long time. I usually just ignore them or discard them." he said getting back behind the cart.

"Like you did with that chain email?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

"So then why do so many people think we should go out?" she asked in a defeated tone and fell into a beanbag chair.

"I dont know. People are wierd. I guess they figure since I'm the only guy on the show..." he trailed off. Sam looked back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You really think that's the only reason, they think I would date you?" she said unimpressed. Freddy shrugged behind the computer.

"You got a better reason?" he offered. She sighed exasperated and sank into the beanbag chair.

"People are so stupid." she muttered.

"Yeah I know...its really no different than all those celebrity gossip shows. In alot of ways it sort of makes sense." he said.

"Wha?" she said looking back at him.

"Are you seriously saying what I think your saying?" she said insulted.

"What?" he said suddenly wishing he kept it to himself.

"That we're exactly like those dumbass celebrity couples everyone seems to care about?" she asked standing up and facing him.

"Uh...well I didnt mean it _exactly_ like that. I meant that since you and Carly are sort of famous... I didnt really...dont kill me Sam!" he yelled pressing himself against the wall.

"So then what exactly are you saying?" she asked standing just feet away from him.

He tried to drum up a defence that wouldnt get him immediatly pulverized by the hot tempered blonde.

"What I mean is that people are going to have thier opinions of people they see on screen no matter what. Even when they know absolutely nothing about them." he reasoned trying to calm her down.

Sam contemplated this for a while, for what he thought was the longest he'd ever seen her think of something other than ham.

"So then what do we do about it?" she asked.

"Nothing. That's just it. Some people are going to feel that way regardless. Doesnt mean it should affect us in anyway." he said being the logical one.

"I guess your right. Sorry for harping on you like that. But I still blame you for it." she said.

"How is this my fault?" he shot back.

"Because you made them think I like you." she replied matter-of-factly.

_"I'm_ behind the camera! They dont even see me most of the time!" he said insulted.

"Yeah exactly its because you were there in the first place." she replied in her usual tone.

"That's cold Sam." he said shaking his head. Sam made her way towards the door and looked over her shoulder.

"I know." she said closing it behind her. Freddy looked back at the doorway stunned as he rested his arms against the cart.

"My fault, that's rich." he mocked.

"I heard that." she called from the hallway. He looked back at the door suprised. The boy facepalmed as he leaned over the computer.

_Author's Note: So yeah it was something that was on my mind for a few days. Its kind of a reversal where characters discover fanfiction and inturn discover the pairings. I've had this sitting on my computer for a week. I finally decided to do something about it. I am not a Seddie fan by any stretch of the imagination but at the same time I'm not completely opposed to the idea. I find the domination of the pairing to be more annoying than anything else. So like I siad I decided to see what was the appeal behind this pairing other than the obvious. So forgive me if I'm blunt, I didnt sleep well. And I bid you good night. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
